


...

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Edward is hit with a fever and Cecily is worried





	...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHonour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHonour/gifts).



Rouen, France  
1445

His body shook, skin coated in sweat. He writhed in the bed, his little body shuddering with fever. She sat beside the bed, holding his hand, kissing his fingers. 

Not again. Not this again. 

She remembered how Henry had looked, only one years old, when his body too had shook and he had writhed with illness; his skin burning with fever and the next day, he had been dead. 

In truth, nothing had prepared her for this. Nothing could prepare her for this. Edward had, indeed, been a sickly baby. He had grown out of it somewhat, fighting each battle with a new resilience - until now. 

She looked down as there was a tug on her skirts. Edmund tottered unchecked, pulling on the fabric before he wiped his face on the silks. She frowned, looking to the nurse who hurried over, putting down the water pot at the end of Edward’s bed. 

“Edmund! You must not! I am sorry Madam.”

“Do not let it happen again.” 

She curtsied, carrying Edmund away. Cecily looked back to the bed as the child coughed, eyes opening, his hand squeezed her finger. Then his eyes closed again, and for several moments his chest stopped its movement. 

Christ, no, please. Don’t let him go this way. 

***

3 days later. 

York laughed, head rolled back as he bounced the boy on his knee. Before him lay a plate of sugared fancies. Cecily smiles as Edmund ran in circles. Throwing the ball he could never catch. “Papa.” Edward spoke. Pulling on his father’s sleeve. Edward sighed, pulling forward from his father’s grasp. Cecily smirked as the child threw his hands up in exacerbation. He giggled as his father’s hand tickled under his armpits whilst the Duke spoke to a lord with good humour. “One minute.” York spoke, looking to the child who wriggled in his arms. “Little worm.” York kissed his head. “Sit still.” Edward only wriggled harder, slipping from under his father’s arm, staying still as he sat on his lap. 

Cecily smirked, leaning across she picked up the boy, putting him in her own lap. “You a beautiful boy.” She smiled, kissing his cheek as she straightened tousled hair with her fingers. “Pity you won’t stay still.” She grinned as the boy leaned forward, stealing one of his father’s fancies. 

In any other situation, had the boy not been so ill, she may have told him off. Yet today, when Richard had been so uncharacteristically neglectful? She let him eat it without reproach. “Mama.” He smiled, resting his head against her bosom. “Nursey says I was not well, that I must recover strength.”

Cecily nodded, pulling him in to a close embrace. “You were darling.”

“Then, I want my own plate of sweet treats-“

she laughed, making the boy look confused. “You seem to quite successfully be stealing your father’s.” The boy blushed, taking another whilst his father looked away. He ate it so quickly he hiccuped, receiving a glance from his father.

“He is alright?” Richard quizzed Cecily. 

“Just hiccups my love.” She laughed as the boy stole another. “Edward. I think you’ve had enough.” He shook his head, grinning. She frowned. Did not notice that next to her, her husband had fallen silent. He took the child’s hand as Edward reached for another.

“I caught the little thief.” Edward for a moment looked, she noticed, frightened. That was until Richard outstretched his arms, taking the boy in them before he stood, walking into the centre of the room. “Little one, we cannot steal. It is a sin.”

“Yes papa.” Edward muttered, shrieking with delight as his father threw him up in the air, caught him and hung him upside down. 

“What do we say?”

“Sorry papa.” Edward laughed, laughing harder as he once again flew into the air.

“Richard!” Cecily shouted. “Be careful he will be-“ she frowned as the boy hiccuped, spilling his dinner down the Duke’s doublet. Cecily stood, walking around the table and toward them as Richard froze, Holding the boy at an arms length. “Give him here.” She pulled the child in tight, kissing the top of his head. “Come on darling, let’s get you back to bed.” 

“But-“ Edward tried to protest. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “I want some milk.” 

“In bed. You can have milk in bed. Edmund! Come along.” C


End file.
